1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron microscope and in particular to an electron microscope provided with a plurality of analyzing apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electron microscope is often provided with an apparatus for analyzing the energy of an electron beam, which has been transmitted by a sample while irradiating the sample with the electron beam, and an apparatus for analyzing characteristic X-rays generated by the sample while irradiating the sample with the incident electron beam. Since the apparatus analyzing the energy of transmitted electrons and the apparatus analyzing the energy of characteristic X-rays give sorts of information different from each other, it is possible to effect a many-faceted element analysis of the sample in addition form observation thereof by means of such an electron microscope provided with a plurality of analyzing apparatuses.
Qualitative and quantitative analysis of sodium (Na: atomic number 11) to uranium (U: atomic number 92) can be effected by using the apparatus analyzing the energy of characteristic X-rays. On the other hand, by using the apparatus analyzing the energy of transmitted electrons it is possible to detect easily light elements such as lithium (Li: atomic number 3) to heavy elements and further to obtain information on the binding state of elements. However there are elements which are difficult to detect.